Family
by chichirichick
Summary: Tifa's been keeping secrets. In the end, both of them are in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to take a breather from FMA fics, and decided to dip my brain into a FFVII fic. I'm in the opinion that it went too fast, but oh well. I'm posting these basically to keep them safe, at this point, since my laptops have the tendency to commit suicide. So, enjoy!

--

Tifa opened her eyes, the ceiling coming into focus. She turned over and their eyes met, her heart beating quickly in her chest because of his stare. It was as if Cloud never slept. Every night Tifa would wake up and see him staring at her. She sighed. They slept in the same room, but always in different beds… always so separate.

"Separate…" she whispered, sitting up in the bed, breaking the stare they had held. She could still feel his eyes on her. She kept hoping he would say her name.

Cloud watched her sitting there, the moon illuminating her frame. He could only look at her like this at night… but when she caught his eyes he felt so pained, as if he should look at her like this all the time… but he couldn't… that was not how he worked. If he were a different person, there wouldn't be these separate beds, this wall around him.

Tifa took a deep breath and got out of the bed, walking the few steps to his. "Cloud?"

"Hm?" He moved his eyes ever so slightly, looking into her eyes.

"Move over." She didn't wait for him to move, but pushed him, slipping into the bed next to him. Cloud went completely stiff, his hands at his side. Tifa pushed her back against his chest, feeling his discomfort. "Please, Cloud," she whispered. She could feel the deep breath rise in his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thank you."

"It's fine," he murmured. It was more than fine. At this moment, he was glad Tifa was demanding, because he could never voice a want for this. He caught himself taking a deep breath of her smell and forced himself not to do it again. This is just sleeping.

"Cloud…" She wanted to tell him then… about everything. But was this the right time? No, no, he would just tell her to get the hell out, to leave, to never see him again.

"What is it, Tifa?"

She took a deep breath. No, I can't. "It's nothing… let's just… go to sleep."

--

The phone started ringing. Tifa stared at it a moment before picking it up. "Tifa, here."

"Why, hello Mrs. Strife." Cid laughed.

"Shut up, Cid." Tifa sighed. He always amused himself with calling her that. Jerk. "What do you want?"

"I have some precious cargo that you guys might be interested in."

"You need it delivered?"

"I don't think you'll want to want to part with it when you get it."

"You're starting to sound crazy, Cid."

"Well, why don't you come down and see it."

Tifa moved to the window and saw Cid's smiling face looking up at her. "Fine." She hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to the door. She opened it, the breath stopping in her throat.

"Hello, Tifa."

"A… Aeris?" Tifa stared at her, unsure of what else to say.

"How have you been?"

"F… fine… but… how did you…?"

"The life stream works in mysterious ways," she laughed softly.

"I can't believe it!" Tifa lunged for Aeris, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "This is so exciting! Cloud is going to be-"

"What am I going to be?" He was suddenly behind Tifa, not really noticing Aeris yet.

"Look!" Tifa moved Aeris into Cloud's line of sight, his eyes opened wide as possible.

"Hello, Cloud." Aeris smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's been a long time."

"It… has." Cloud hugged her stiffly. "When did you… how…"

"I just woke up and Cid happened to find me."

Cid smiled. "I was guessing you guys would be the first to want to see her."

"Thank you so much, Cid. It must have been out of your way."

"Yeah, well, monetary compensation would be appreciated…"

"Shut up," Cloud smiled ever so softly.

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you guys to your business. I got to get going."

"Thank you, Cid!" Tifa hugged him tightly.

"Alright, alright, you'll make Cloud jealous." Cid was the only one laughing at his joke. Tifa looked down, feeling Cloud's eyes on her. "Well, give me a call if you need anything!" Cid waved and walked off, back towards his ship.

Aeris smiled. _Yes, thank you, Cid; you don't know how helpful you've been._


	2. Chapter 2

"Denzel?" Tifa knocked on the door and entered seeing the boy lying on his bed. "Time for bed, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled softly.

Tifa sat down next to him on the bed. "What's wrong, honey?"

"How did… Aeris come back?"

"I don't know." Tifa smiled and smoothed his hair. "But I guess if some one really wants something, they'll do anything to get where they want to be."

"Will… my parents come back, like Aeris?"

Tifa's heart practically broke in her chest. _If only… he knew the truth about his parents. But I always accuse it with his age, that it isn't the right time, he's too young. But am I just making it worse?_ "Honey… one day, your parents are going to come, but until that time, Cloud and I will take care of you."

"But Cloud…"

"What about him?"

"He's been leaving a lot, lately."

"Well, that's how he operates. He's just a little confused now, with Aeris being here." Tifa lifted the blankets up to his chin. "But don't worry about him, Denzel. He still loves you, even when he's not here."

"Thanks, Tifa."

"No problem, now get some sleep." Tifa stood and walked for the door.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?" She stopped at looking back at him.

"Even when he's not here, he loves you, too."

--

Cloud opened the door, seeing her sitting there, staring out the window. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend more time with you."

"You have work, it's completely understandable." Aeris gave him that glowing smile. "Have a seat; you can spend some time with me now."

Cloud sat next to her, uncomfortable. "Marlene and Denzel have been happy to see you."

"It's great to see them. I've never met Denzel before, but he seems to have taken a liking to me."

"Well, you helped cure him, so I suppose he's thankful."

"You and Tifa have done well with him."

Cloud breathed in sharply. "I… guess so."

"How long have you had him?"

"Since we moved here." Cloud's mouth was starting to go dry, the conversation having gone in a very awkward direction.

"You're still so uptight," Aeris giggled.

"Can't help it."

"Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy I came back?"

"Of course." Cloud breathed in deeply. "I just… was surprised."

"I'm glad…" Aeris reached over and touched his face.

"Aeris…"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I hope you're even happier."

Cloud put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. "Aeris… I love-"

The door opened and Tifa entered, "Aeris, Denzel said you wanted to-" Her eyes caught the picture of Cloud with his hand on Aeris' shoulders, her face red with a blush. "Oh… I'm sorry, I should have knocked or…"

"Tifa, it's not…" Cloud immediately let go of Aeris, standing up.

"It's alright, Tifa, don't worry about it." Aeris smiled. "Cloud and I were just talking."

"I'm sorry." Tifa rushed out the door, making no attempt to close it.

"Tifa!" Cloud ran after her, not bothering to take a look at Aeris. _How could Aeris have done that? It's not… like her. And Tifa… what must she think?_ Cloud ran for their room, looking for any sign of her. Nothing. He went for the roof, hoping to find her sitting up there. She usually liked to stay there, watch the stars like they used to at the water tower.

Luckily, she was there, her head in her hands. Tifa raised her head, clearing away the tears quickly in hopes of not having him see. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"It wasn't like that, Tifa…"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Tifa looked up at the stars, hoping that gravity would keep the tears in.

"Tifa…" He sat down next to her, trying to catch her eyes. "Please…"

"I knew…" Tifa sighed. "It just… was how it was supposed to be. You and her."

"No, Tifa." Cloud wanted to touch her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "If that was how it was supposed to be, I would have just floated down that river with her."

Tifa looked back down at her lap._ How could he lie to my face now? After what I just saw?_ "You're horrible," Tifa whispered.

"What?"

"How could you lie to me? Of all the things I you could do, you have to lie to me." She stood, almost wanting to kick him off the roof. "Damnit, Cloud!" Tifa ran off the roof and down to Denzel's room, hoping that Cloud would not follow. Luckily for her, he was frozen on the roof, his mind playing her words over and over in his head.

"Denzel?" She opened the door to find him missing. Tifa made a rush for Marlene's room, pushing through the door. "Marlene?" Gone, too. She stood there, motionless for a while in the horror at the idea of two missing children. She rushed down the stairs to the bar, hoping to find them playing some kind of practical joke.

"Hi, Tifa." Marlene stood there, a glass of water in her hand.

"Marlene!" Tifa grasped her tightly, the glass dropping and shattering.

"Tifa, you're strangling me." Marlene squirmed out of Tifa's arms and laughed. "What's wrong?"

Cloud suddenly bounded to the bottom of the stairs. "What was that?"

"Tifa made me drop my glass, that's all." Marlene smiled.

"Cloud, Denzel's missing." The desperation in her voice grated against Cloud's heart.

"Tifa, you're overreacting. I'm sure he just went out for a little."

"Overreacting?" She wanted to scream at him. "He's not old enough to just come and go as he pleases. Anyway, he doesn't do that. He's not you!"

Cloud felt as if he'd been hit.

"Don't worry about Denzel," Marlene interrupted the painful moment. "Aeris and him took a walk, that's all."

"Where?" Tifa desperation was escalating.

"Probably to the church," Cloud answered before Marlene could, his voice soft.

"Then, I'm going." Tifa ran out the door and into the street.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried too late, her being far out of his sight.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Marlene?"

"What's wrong with Tifa?"

Cloud turned to go back up the stairs. "Me."


	3. Chapter 3

_She's been gone for an hour._ Cloud hurried out the door in the direction of the church. _Why am I worried? It's probably nothing_. But he couldn't help it, and started to run. As he hit the doors of the church he saw her… lying there on the floor. "Tifa!"

"Cloud…" she murmured, turning over and looking at him.

"Nice of you to take your time, Cloud."

He looked up from Tifa, seeing Aeris standing over the pool, that sword… Sephiroth's sword in her hand. "What… how did you get that?"

"Really, Cloud, you're so naïve." Her voice changed, deepened, to that sound that made Cloud's ears ring. "Did you really think you'd see the last of us?"

"I was hoping," Cloud stammered. He forced himself to walk forward and kneel down, gathering Tifa into his arms.

"Cloud, go… it's not her… it's…"

"Oh, Cloud already knows who it is." Aeris laughed, Sephiroth's deep cackle erupting from her throat. "You never should have thought that letting those cells drip into the earth wouldn't have its repercussions."

"But why did you have to pretend to be her?" He screamed. "Why could you have enough nerve to look like yourself, Jenova?"

"Oh, but that wouldn't have been as fun!" Cloud suddenly watched at Aeris tossed Cloud's sword in front of him. "Plus, I really want to see your face when you try to kill her."

"I won't."

"Oh, you will." Aeris snapped her fingers and Denzel appeared from behind her.

"Denzel, get away from her!" He wanted to keep yelling, but stopped, seeing the futility to shining in Denzel's eyes… his mako eyes.

"Doesn't he look adorable with those eyes? Just like his father."

"Father?" Cloud murmured.

"Oh, you really are foolish. You really haven't noticed the resemblance? I mean, only this bone structure could have come from you."

"Denzel is…" Cloud looked down at Tifa. She moved her face to the side, but not fast enough for Cloud not to notice the tears in her eyes.

_So he knows now… he knows… but I couldn't tell him. Was it worse to hear it from her?_

"Oh, so much worse, Tifa. How could Cloud love you now that he knows you've been keeping this secret from him for ten years? But at least now he knows, right?" Aeris laughed again.

"Let him go," Cloud growled, slipping Tifa gently out of his arms. "Give me back my son!" Cloud picked up the sword and ran for Aeris, only to be blocked by Sephiroth's sword.

"That's the anger I like to see." Aeris smiled, pushing Cloud back. "But you didn't let me finish." Aeris reached behind her and produced another buster sword, placing it in Denzel's hands. "See, now isn't this a perfect picture? Just like when you were little, Cloud."

"I won't let you do this to him!" Cloud continued with hit after hit, only to be blocked each time by Sephiroth's sword.

"It's already done, Cloud." Aeris pushed him back on last time before turning the sword and catching Cloud in the shoulder. "And I think this is done, too." Aeris laughed as she twisted the sword, the blood gushing from his shoulder.

"Denzel!" Tifa's voice echoed from behind Cloud. "Denzel, please!"

"Tifa…" Cloud tried to pull back but Aeris pushed the sword in deeper. His eyes fell to Denzel, his heart breaking at the sight of those mako eyes. "Denzel, run." He watched as Denzel lifted his head, a moment of recognition blinked behind his eyes.

"Denzel!" He heard Tifa struggled up against the destroyed pews. "Denzel, please!"

Cloud finally got his footing and pushed back, the blood spewing from where the sword used to be. He crouched, the pain throbbing in his head.

"Please, could you stop yelling?" Aeris sighed. "It obviously won't do him any good." She reached down and placed a hand under Denzel's chin. "He's all mine."

"No!" Cloud rushed back at Aeris, sending his sword down on the top of her shoulder. It cut in, but not very far before Aeris caught it with her hand, a frown on her face.

"You actually got me… bravo." Before Cloud could react, the sword plunged into Cloud's stomach, the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Cloud!" Tifa's scream drilled right into Cloud's heart.

"Denzel…" Cloud groaned. He pulled forward on the sword, now close enough to touch Denzel. He reached out, feeling his son's cheek. "Denzel…"

The blood rushed though Denzel's veins, the mako loosing its grip. Suddenly, his eyes went back to blue, focusing on the sword plunged in Cloud's stomach. "Cloud?"

"Denzel… go… get Tifa out…"

"What?" Aeris looked down at Denzel, her face twisted in rage. "How could you?"

"Looks like… he is my son…" Cloud smiled and spit out a glob of blood. "Now, go, Denzel…"

"Shut up!" Aeris pulled the sword out of Cloud's stomach, about to give another strike when she stopped, taking a step back.

Cloud's eyes fell to Denzel, seeing the sword in his hand, the sword that was sticking into Aeris' stomach. "Denzel…" As Aeris' hand drop to her side, Cloud raised his sword, making a clean but aching swipe to Aeris' neck. As her head fell, Cloud dropped with it.

"Cloud!" Tifa was up and struggling to walk towards them, finally dropping next to him. "Cloud, please, open your eyes."

"I'm… okay…" Cloud groaned, blood covering his lips.

"It's nothing, see?" Denzel knelt next to Cloud, taking his hand. "Cloud's fine."

"Yeah," Tifa choked, her throat tightening.

Cloud tried to push himself up, but failed. Tifa caught him, sitting him up in her arms. "I'm sorry, Tifa."

"Don't, Cloud, please…"

"No, I'm sorry that… I didn't… figure it out… I'm so foolish…"

"Cloud, please, don't do this!"

"But now… is better than never… right? Tifa…" He reached a hand up and touched her face, smearing some of his blood across her cheek. "I… love you…"

--

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Aeris leaned over, sniffing a flower to next Cloud's head.

"Am I… dead?"

"Almost, but you've got some people looking after you," Aeris smiled.

Cloud sat up, staring off into the endless field of flowers. "I couldn't… save you again."

"Well, if you didn't notice, that wasn't me." Aeris sat next to him. "You really were being silly to think I could come back."

"I was just so happy to see you again…"

"Cloud… you can see me anytime you want, in here," she poked his head softly. "And it's not that I wouldn't love to come back, but life doesn't work that way."

"You shouldn't have had to come back. I should have saved you."

"Cloud… you really have to quit that. You don't need me now, anyway." Aeris gave his shoulder a push. "What you need is to go back and fix what you already have."

"I don't… have anything." Cloud sighed. "I pushed everything away… everyone away."

Aeris laughed. "Well, luckily you picked a girl who enjoys your abuse."

"She probably hates me now."

"So pessimistic!" Aeris giggled. "Did you ever think of why she found Denzel, after all the time she left him?"

"No."

"Because she wanted to show you, wanted to tell you, to make a family." Aeris touched his arm, making Cloud look at her. "She was just waiting for you."

"She should have told me…"

"You should have known! Really, Cloud, it wasn't that hard to see. You just didn't want to, did you? You knew, deep down, but you kept it down."

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to me!" Aeris laughed. "Because you'd definitely be an idiot if you didn't."

"Fine," Cloud sighed, a smile forming on his lips. "I… had a feeling but could never bring myself to ask her."

Aeris clicked her tongue. "You could sleep with her but not talk to her?"

"It was complicated," Cloud frowned.

"Of course, because everything's complicated with you." Aeris sighed. "Let me guess, you wanted to show her you loved her, and when you woke up the next morning you felt you showed too much. Because there is no place for emotions for a soldier!" Aeris made a mean face, making Cloud smile.

"I was… scared of loving her. I was scared that it would only end up hurting her."

Aeris erupted into giggles. "Because the way you treat her now is making her feel dandy?"

"I screwed everything up," Cloud sighed.

Aeris stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress. "In that case, I think it's time you go back."


	4. Chapter 4

_So I really fucked up the story continuity. Thanks to Syneiam and Kay-Mika for actually pointing out that chronologically this couldn't really work. Eh, I suppose I'll go back and fix it, get rid of the Denzel being Cloud's son thing... but damnit, it seemed so good. Ah, I'll just leave it the way it was and hope no one kills me for it. Sorry, guys, my brain is messed._

--

Cloud's eyes fluttered opened, trying to focus.

"There's those baby-blues." Barrett leaned forward in the chair next to Cloud's bed.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud croaked.

"What, no 'Hi, Barrett, it's nice to see you' or 'Thanks for helping to nurse me back to health'?"

"Tifa," Cloud whispered.

"She'll be back any minute, went to the store to pick you up some more bandages. So just chill," Barrett laughed.

Cloud tried to sit up but felt a weight on his arm. He glanced over, seeing Denzel sleeping next to him. "How long has he been there?"

"He's been sleeping next to you every night."

"Barrett, did you know?"

"Yeah," Barrett sighed. "But don't get angry at me, she made me promise not to tell."

"It's alright." Cloud reached over, smoothing Denzel's hair. "I just… can't believe it."

"Neither could I." As Barrett laughed, Tifa stepped through the door, dropping the bandages from her hands.

"Cloud…"

"I think, that's my cue." Barrett stood and walked past Tifa and out the door.

"Hey, Tifa." Cloud eased himself up slightly, careful not to disturb Denzel.

She walked slowly, almost painfully to the side of his bed, sitting next to him. "How… do you feel?"

"Pretty good for being stabbed twice."

"Good," Tifa looked at her hands. "Cloud… I'm… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Denzel."

"You don't need to be," Cloud reached out and took her hand. "I made the mistake."

"That night… never should have happened."

"That's not what I meant." Cloud sighed. "I made the mistake to leave you after that."

"I didn't mind."

"Tifa…" He pulled on her hand but she still wouldn't look at him. "Was it hard?"

"Having a baby?" she laughed. "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park. And giving him up… was even harder… but I couldn't picture myself being a good mother to him, especially if I couldn't make you stay with us."

"Tifa…" He pulled on her until she collapsed on his shoulder.

"But when you came back and proposed this business… I just thought that maybe… if I brought him back into our lives… and told you… we could change." She pushed her head into the crick in his neck. "I just wanted to tell you. But how could I?"

"Cloud, Denzel is our child?" Cloud smiled.

"Jerk." Tifa sniffled. "I thought that was the last thing you wanted to hear."

"Probably." Tifa appeared from her hiding space, horror on her face. Cloud shook his head, "But only because it meant I hadn't been able to take care of him for all those years."

Her face relaxed to a soft smile.

"I just wish… I had known when he was born."

"Kind of hard with the way you run off and don't tell anybody where you are," she smirked.

"Right, my fault." Cloud tightened his grip on her hand. "Did you…"

"Well, after Aeris… Jenova said those things… he had a few questions," she laughed softly.

"How did he take it?"

"Luckily he was so worried about you that he didn't have time to be angry." Tifa reached over and touched Denzel. "We should wake him, though. He'll want to know you're alright."

"In a minute." Cloud moved his hand from hers and grasp on her to arm, pulling her forward. Tifa went willingly, their lips meeting. "I meant it, Tifa, when I said I loved you. I was going to tell Aeris that when she kissed me, because I didn't want to kiss anyone but you."

"Cloud…" she kissed him again, savoring the moment. "I love you, too."

"Mom?" Denzel yawned.

"Hey, baby," she reached over and cleared the hair from his eyes, smiling as his eyes opened. "We were just about to wake you."

"Hey, Denzel." Cloud reached over and messed his hair, smiling slightly.

"Cloud!" Denzel shot up immediately and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Did you think I'd go down that easily?" Cloud hugged him close.

"Of course not!" Denzel slipped out of his arms and smiled widely.

"You were pretty brave, though, Denzel." Cloud touched the side of Denzel's face gently. "You really saved me and T… your mom back there."

"When you touched me… I heard Aeris, the real Aeris, talk to me. She said I had to, for Mom… and for you, Cloud," he looked down, "Dad."

Cloud's heart stopped at the sound of the word. He looked to Tifa, seeing a smile he had never witnessed before spread across her face. Cloud pulled Denzel to him, his fingers in his hair. "I'm so sorry, Denzel." He pressed his lips against Denzel's forehead.

"Dad, cut it out!"

"Sorry," Cloud laughed, letting Denzel slip out of his arms.

"It's okay." Denzel fixed his hair.

"But I am sorry," Cloud sighed, "We… I really messed up."

Denzel smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"Thanks," Cloud laughed, "You're really not holding back, huh? Well, kid, you have every right to be angry, but… uh…"

"I don't want to be angry," Denzel smiled. "It's not like it's that big of a change, either. You and Tifa were always my parents. It's just an added bonus that it was the truth."

Cloud looked over and saw the tears starting to form in Tifa's eyes. "As long as… you're okay with it, Denzel."

"Yeah." Denzel hugged Cloud again and then stood away from the bed. "I'm going to go tell Marlene that you're okay."

"You do that," Tifa smiled.

Denzel walked out of the room slowly, stopping at the door to smile at them one more time before leaving.

"What a kid," Cloud whispered, taking Tifa's hand again.

"He is your son," Tifa laughed.

"I'm not going to take all the blame this one." He reached for her face with his other hand, but it dropped, his face cringing in pain.

"Cloud!" Tifa reached for him.

"No, no, I'm fine." Cloud smiled through the pain. "Just took things a little fast."

Tifa leaned in to him, letting her head rest on his good shoulder. "Don't scare me like that."

"If it gets you to get this close to me, I don't mind." Cloud laughed softly and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"You could always just ask."

"I…" Cloud swallowed hard. _I can't. For some reason, I still can't ask you to touch me._

"Ask me, Cloud." She placed her hand along his jaw, her thumb making small circles along his cheek.

"Tifa…" he sighed. Cloud took a deep breath, focusing on the movement of her finger. "Please, Tifa…" _This wall… I don't want this wall anymore…_

"What is it, Cloud?"

"I want… you to sleep here with me." Cloud held his breath.

"Of course, but I think Denzel might get jealous." She laughed and helped him to lie back down in the bed. Tifa curled up next to him, her leg draped over his. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, kissing it softly. "Is this alright?"

"No…" Cloud slipped his arm under her and pulled her closer, slightly on top of him. "There." He took a deep sniff of her hair and smiled. "Kiss me?"

"Yeah…" Tifa tilted her head and enclosed his lips with hers. "Better?"

"Yes." They lay there like this, hot breathes cascading across lips. Cloud sighed, "I really wish I weren't this beat up."

"There will be lots of time for that… won't there?" Tifa's voice seemed filled with that desperation again, her eyes locked with his.

Cloud smiled softly. "Well, as long as the business doesn't boom, I'm sure we can make some time."

"Cloud…" Tifa's face fell with disappointment.

"Hey," Cloud pulled her closer again, kissing her gently. "We can stay like this forever, Tifa, if you want. I don't want to run anymore."

"Thank you…" She moved her hand from Cloud's face and ran it through his hair.

"It's what I should have done all along."

"Dad? Mom?" The door opened suddenly and Denzel walked in.

"Yeah?" Tifa laughed and sat up slightly.

"Marlene's too busy with Barrett; she says she'll come see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Denzel." Cloud almost wanted to laugh. "Come on, kid." Cloud patted the bed next to him, across from Tifa.

"Okay…" Denzel walked to the bed and lay next to Cloud, careful not to lean on his bad shoulder. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Tifa smiled and at him and eased back into Cloud's arms.

"Mom," Denzel almost seemed to whine.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Denzel. For now, go to sleep," Cloud smoothed Denzel's hair, watching as he closed his eyes, begrudged.

"So how do you like it?"

"Hm?" Tifa moved her eyes from Denzel to Cloud, smiling.

"How do you like your family?"


End file.
